Flor de Loto
by Rivalea L. Drawer
Summary: Ella aprendera que la segunda oportunidad viene del lugar menos esperado, el hombre mas frio del mundo se enamora.
1. Mi amor por ti es infinito

FLOR DE LOTO

Cap. 1

Mi amor por ti es infinito.

Los personajes son de la obra Shingeki no Kyojin y pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

...

-Es invierno y en Japón, el invierno es hermoso.-

Una vieja amistad fue hallada y esta se fue transformando con el tiempo en un amor, fuerte y profundo.

La joven japonesa estaba en esa pequeña habitación de renta, su cabello algo desordenado, recostada sobre su escritorio que estaba lleno de hojas con apuntes y algunos libros, el celular empezaba a vibrar, su inconsciente le decía que ya era hora de despertar pero ella no obedecía; con insistencia el celular seguía vibrando y cuando ella se disponía a lanzarlo notó que era una llamada.

-Eren- dijo ella con una sonrisa hermosa, esas de las que solo él logra robar; Mikasa contesta el teléfono, una voz algo ronca y temblorosa, habla.

-En Japón hace mucho frío ¿no?

-¿Qué?... Creo que si

-Bueno entonces ¿Por qué no eres mas cariñosa conmigo y me abres la puerta?- suelta una risita burlona.

-Estas bromeando... Tonto no juegues así- su tono de voz lo reprende.

-Bueno entonces me congelaré aquí abajo y tu conciencia cargara con ello.

Mikasa se quiere emocionar, pero teme que sea solo una broma, ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que tu novio venga desde Londres a Tokio por una fecha sin importancia?...; no importa si es broma o no ella se dirige corriendo hacia aquella ventana que da vista a la avenida y busca; muchas personas caminando, la nieve posada en las veredas, "¿es él?" se pregunta así misma; aquel hombre que observaba, le alzó el brazo en señal de saludo, esa sonrisa tan bella que tiene...

No lo piensa dos veces, corre hacia sus zapatos y después de ponérselos sale apurada de aquella habitación y luego del edificio para, al fin luego de un año sin verlo, lanzarse a sus brazos.

El abrazo es correspondido, ambos se aprietan fuertemente, el muchacho aleja un poco su rostro para besar la frente de su novia.

-¿Creciste o es mi impresión?

\- Tu estas alto, yo sigo midiendo 1.70 -hace pucheritos y revuelve el cabello del chico.

\- Eres mas linda así -La toma por las mejillas y esta se sonroja- parece que te sigo sonrojando -Se burla de ella.

-¿No me vas a besar?- cierra los ojos y hace trampa dejando uno medioabierto.

-Cierralos bien.

-¿Así?- Cierra los ojos totalmente.

Una sensación cálida y algo húmeda experimentan sus labios, los movimientos suaves y el largo abrazo hacen que el momento parezca eterno. No es un beso apasionado, si no mas bien uno inocente, como el de unos niños; juntan sus labios y crean pequeños roces.

Cuando se separan, el sonríe, ella se sonroja más y ambos siguen abrazándose.

Entrando a aquella habitación alquilada, Eren deja su maleta al lado de un pequeño sofá y se sienta en el.

Mikasa en la pequeña cocina, prepara dos tazas de te de naranja y coloca en un platito algunas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-¿Por qué viniste?

-¿Me estas echando?

-¡No! para nada... Es solo que...

-Termine mi curso, mis padres me dijeron que me tome un descanso y prefiero descansar contigo.

-ah... -se sienta a su lado y le da la taza de te.

-¿Crees que iba a dejar pasar nuestro primer año como si nada?- La mira fijamente.

-Realmente estamos semi-juntos un año...

-¿semi-juntos?- ríe irónicamente.

-Tu en Londres, yo aquí...

Eren acaricia sus mejillas -Te amo Mikasa- La mira fijamente a los ojos.

Ella esquiva la mirada muy sonrojada y algo nerviosa -¿N no vas a tomar mas te?

Eren se lanza encima de ella abrazándola.

-¡E Eren! - abre sus ojos como platos.

-¿Me amas?

-...- esquiva la mirada una vez mas.

-Mikasa...- Eren mostraba un rostro preocupación, cejas arqueadas, los labios semiabiertos y ojos sorprendidos.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, ella lo abraza.

-¡Te amo! Y me cuesta mucho tenerte lejos, quiero vivir todos mis días contigo... Eren mi amor por ti es infinito.

-¿Mikasa te puedo besar?

-¡¿Qué?!

Eren la beso hasta que ella quedo sin aliento.

BUENAS!

Me llamo Valeria o simplemente Rivalea, este es mi primer fic y "planeo" hacerlo algo largo, planeo entre comillas porque no sé si lo vaya a terminar.

Espero tus comentarios sobre este pequeño cap, si no es molestia.

Sobre Levi, él aparecera mas adelante asi que no espojen.

SE DESPIDE LA AUTORA


	2. La primera vez, ves estrellas

Flor De Loto

Cap. 2

La primera vez ves estrellas

Lo personajes son pertenencia de Hajime Isayama, solo la historia es mia.

...

Los jóvenes enamorados pasearon y caminaron de arriba a abajo por las calles iluminadas de Tokio, conversando de los recuerdos y de su buen amigo Armin, quien se fue a E.E.U.U. por su proyecto personal.

-Me gusta mucho este cruce- Dijo el muchacho sujetando la mano de aquella hermosa japonesa.

-Shibuya no pasa de moda- sonríe.

Hace un año que ellos estaban "juntos", y hace un año también que no veían a Armin; se conocieron cuando tenían 15, en un instituto de Japón, aunque la primera impresión no fue tan buena, se hicieron amigos inseparables.

Cuando el curso terminó, ellos ya cumplían 18; a Armin le ofrecieron una beca en una universidad prestigiosa de Estados Unidos, Eren tenia a su familia en Londres y debía regresar por la universidad y por ultimo Mikasa ya había ingresado a una universidad en Tokio.

En la despedida de ese 2018 Eren confesó sus sentimientos en una pequeña reunión que hicieron en la habitación de Mikasa; Armin estaba dormido, había bebido demasiado sake.

Desde entonces el chico de ojos verdes viaja a verla muy seguido.

En febrero 14 del 2019 ella acepta sus sentimientos luego de que él apareciera en su universidad con un cartel grande, "私は待っているよ ", "watashi wa mat te iru yo".

-"Te estaré esperando" Mikasa- le entrega unos chocolates a la japonesa.

-Se supone que son las chicas quienes deben entregar los chocolates en Febrero- trata de fingir desinterés.

-No soy japonés- hace un pucherito del cual ella se ríe.

-Sonríe así siempre ¿si?

-Si estas tú... Lo haré- dice sonrojada.

Ambos se sientan en el sillón al llegar a casa, ella acomoda sus piernas sobre el regazo de él y tira su espalda hacia la ladera.

-¿Estas cansada?

-Un poco.

-Tu cabello esta un poco largo.

-¿No te gusta?

-Esta bien, si me gusta.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?

-¿ah?... - Levanta su cabeza- Eh si, si puedes, pero solo hay una cama -se sonroja.

-Duermo en el sofá -se inclina hasta alcanzar el rostro de Mikasa -O ¿quieres que duerma contigo?

-¿huh?, tonto... -se levanta para ir al baño y cambiarse- Cambia tu ropa.

Se encierra en el baño, los nerviosismos comienzan, ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿Qué debería vestir?, ¿Estoy bien así?, se lava la cara y se acomoda bien los mechones de cabello, se arregla la ropa y se dispone a salir para ponerse las pijamas.

Por su lado, Eren aprovechó la ausencia de Mikasa y comenzó a desvestirse, se puso unos boxers negros y permaneció así esperando a que saliera la chica azabache.

Cuando Mikasa sale del baño, queda estática en la puerta observando a un atractivo muchacho de ojos verdes y cabellos marrones luciendo unos boxers que marcaban perfectamente sus glúteos y piernas ejercitadas, la viva imagen de un modelo de ropa interior estaba en ese silloncito, inclinándose hacia su maleta para guardar sus prendas.

Una mejilla roja por aquí y otra por allá, no tenía reacción, su cabeza hervía en pensamientos "inocentes", su respiración algo acelerada la delataba, pero él no lo notaba "extrañamente" y seguía modelando ese bello y sensual bóxer.

Decidió voltearse y mostrar aquel trabajado abdomen- ¿ya terminaste de cambiarte?- dijo tranquilamente.

¿Cómo esta tan tranquilo?, ¿sabrá que esta semi desnudo?- pensaba ella.

-¿Mikasa?

-T tú ¿duermes así?

-¡Ah! ¡Eso!... No, no duermo así... Pero hoy si.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡P p pero hace frío! ¡Y tú te congelas!

-Aquí hace calor o ¿no lo sientes?

-Un poco -murmura- camina hacia su armario y saca una pijama al azar para meterse nuevamente al baño.

-¿Cómo es que es jodidamente guapo?- piensa dentro del baño -¡no puedo dejar de pensar en esos estúpidos hentai!

Mientras Eren luce algo preocupado.

-¿Fui demasiado atrevido?, ¿Habrá pensado que quiero tener sexo ya?, eso seria lo mas lógico, soy un completo idiota, aun si le digo que quise bromear un poco, ella no lo olvidará- levanta la mirada y la ve a ella saliendo del baño, llevaba un polo negro algo grande y un short casi imperceptible por el largo del polo.

-Buenas noches -dijo cabizbaja-Camino hacia su cama y se acomodo entre sus colchas.

Eren solo la observaba, aun seguía con esos divinos boxers puestos, pasaron unos 10 minutos ella estaba echada de lado, seguía despierta y no podía dormir; Eren se puso un polo blanco.

-si tienes frío... Puedes dormir aquí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, él apago las luces y se acomodo al lado de ella, sus piernas se estaban congelando. Cuando giro su cabeza para verla, ella estaba de espaldas a él.

-Perdón

-¿Por qué?

-No debí ser tan...

-tan... ¿Qué?

-¿Impudoroso?- suelta una risita.

-Jajaja, eres un tonto.

-Aunque tu espalda es muy hermosa, me gustaría ver tu rostro.

Mikasa voltea todo su cuerpo y ahora lo observa.

-Te voy a abrazar si no te molesta.

-Esta bien, Jeager.

Él la abrazo y ambos suspiraron.

Espero que te halla gustado este capitulo, gracias por leerlo... ¿qué? ¿Pensabas que iba a escribir algo para adultos?

Que mal U.U...

Naaaaaa mentira, sigue los puntitos y llegaras al triple X

Ok no XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos minutos así y los dos estaban mas rojos que una manzana, ella estaba contra su pecho y él, sobre la cabeza de ella, ambos de lado.

Eren:

¿Es normal sentir tanto calor?, siento su respiración sobre mi pecho y también siento sus...

Mikasa:

¿Debemos dormir así?, mi cara esta muy roja y caliente... En serio su abdomen es muy... ¿duro?

¡Wah! ¡Deja de pensar en el hentai!- se pone roja.

Eren:

Y ¿si voy al baño?... ¡mierda! ¡¿Me estoy excitando con algo tan simple?!- traga saliva.

No lo hagas mas complicado Mikasa.

Mikasa:

!Soy virgen! ¡soy virgen! ¡soy virgen!, ¿si voy al baño?- Mikasa imagina a su novio como un hombre seductor diciéndole: "Mikasa ven aquí", con los musculosos brazos abiertos- ¡no! ¿por qué tuve que ver hentai?

¿y si lo intentas?, ser linda y a la vez sexy... ¡¿qué mierda estas pensando Mikasa?!

Eren:

¿El sexo es, literalmente, como sale en el porno?, Estúpido Jean-Eren recuerda cuando su amigo de universidad le hizo ver una película porno.

El ambiente se puso mas tenso y caluroso entre los dos.

Mikasa abraza a Eren y levanta la cabeza para tratar de verlo

Pensamientos de ambos:

-¿Qué mierda estas haciendo Mikasa?

-¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?

Sus miradas se cruzan, ambos se sonrojan más y tratan de disimularlo, se siente el calor a flor de piel y una ligera capa de sudor empieza a brotar de sus cuerpos.

Eren no resiste y la besa, sus brazos la presionan alrededor de de la cintura, ella corresponde el beso colocando sus manos alrededor de su cabeza.

El beso los ahoga y pausan a cada momento para tomar bocados de aire, para cuando se dan cuenta, él esta sobre ella, él la vuelve a besar e inserta su lengua dentro de la boca de ella.

Aquel beso los provocaba cada vez mas a descubrir nuevas sensaciones.

Eren empieza a recorrer el cuerpo de Mikasa, sus manos bajan hasta el trasero y lo acaricia; el polo blanco de Eren es jalado por ella, sus manos tocan su espalda por debajo de el y finalmente este se lo quita quedando en boxers, con sus brazos levanta el cuerpo de la chica y la sienta sobre él.

Una chica pálida y ruborizada con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo mira fijamente.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?- pregunta él.

-Ya me tocaste el trasero, no hay marcha atrás- ella sonríe al decir esto.

Eren le quita lentamente el polo negro, ella queda en brasier y bikini, el color guinda le sentaba muy bien a su piel, los besos no se hacen esperar y cada vez se vuelven mas apasionados.

Mikasa siente como unas manos cálidas acarician su espalda y se dirigen hacia el broche, ahora realmente él la vería desnuda.

El sujetador fue retirado, Eren abrió sus ojos como lunas llenas, eso la hizo ruborizarse y cubrirse con sus brazos.

-¿Tienes miedo?- ruborizado.

-... No... De todas maneras, siempre quise que fueras tú.

Con sus manos retira los brazos, se acerca lentamente al pecho, entre sus senos y las clavículas, y la besa, lentamente caen de nuevo a aquella cama de sabanas grises, no se decide si tocar primero sus senos o besarlos de una vez y como acción no pensada prefiere usar las manos para tomarla de las caderas y retirar sin apuro, la ropa interior guinda que se ajustaba perfectamente.

Finalmente ambos desnudos tienen la mente en blanco, Eren por su parte parece un niño que trata de recordar las revistas para adultos que encontró casualmente debajo de la cama de su amigo.

"La curiosidad mató al gato", esta frase si que era exacta para Mikasa, sentía todas las ganas del mundo por tocar esos jodidos músculos que tenia sobre ella, pero... ¿quedare como la pervertida?

Si tuviera el celular para buscar en internet "Como hacer el amor"... ¿A caso existe un manual para tu primera vez?, solo un idiota tiene estas ideas.

-Eren -Una suave voz lo saca de sus pensamientos- ¿Puedo tocarte?

Si que eso excita mucho al chico, que siente cada vez mas algo duro entre las piernas.

-N no hay problema.

-Cierra los ojos.

-Esta bien.

Ella comienza a tocar su espalda, palpando cada centímetro, baja lentamente hasta un poco antes de su trasero, retira las manos y las pone ahora en el pecho, sus pectorales están perfectamente marcados y su abdomen, muy bien trabajado. Lo besa y mueve las piernas enredándolas con las de él, Eren da unas cuantas embestidas y la habitación se inunda de gemidos y nombres. "Eren", "Mikasa" se repiten una y otra vez.

"El sonrojo de sus mejillas es muy hermoso, su cuerpo me dice que le gusta ejercitarse, estoy realmente enamorado de una bella mujer, es su primera vez igual que la mía... No voy a dejarla por nada del mundo"

El dolor de su virginidad extinguida va desapareciendo con cada empujón y los besos son mas profundos, el placer no es lo único que sienten, la confianza y la alegría de amarse endulzan esa noche.

Ambos sienten que llegan a su límite y en la ultima embestida liberan un gemido. El cae sobre ella, agotado y jadeando.

-Te amo Mikasa Ackerman.

-Eren...- ella lo abraza y acaricia su cabello- La primera vez... Ves el cielo.

-Pues yo ví estrellas y siento que las toque.

-Y ¿no te quemaste?

Él la mira y ambos sonríen.

Después de unos minutos quedan profundamente dormidos por el cansancio.

Al lado del sillón, en la maleta, el celular del chico, que estaba en silenciador, recibe una llamada.

Annie Lionhardt.

Pues ahora si acabo este cap.

Es la primera vez que escribo una escena... Sensual 7u7, así que no me juzgues!

Ya ahora si en serio, me gusto mucho escribir este fragmento, espero que te halla gustado a ti también.

Dale Like(?) XD y bueno no te limites en comentar!

Se despide la autora.


	3. Las llamadas

Flor de Loto

Cap. 3

Las Llamadas

Los personajes no me pertencen (-n-) son totalmente de Hajime Isayama, la historia si es mi barbarie.

...

Esa cama pequeña era perfecta, se sentía bien estar al lado de ella, pero no podía dormir, las preocupaciones lo perturbaban, el pensar que ese día era uno menos de libertad, no iba a ser por siempre el joven que todo lo puede, el chiquillo que hace lo que le da en gana, un día sería el adulto responsable de cientos de familias, "no puedo escapar de eso", "quiero dejar todo y quedarme aquí con Mikasa".

En aquel silencio sepulcral de la noche que apenas llegaba a su apogeo, se escuchaba unas vibraciones que empezaban y se perdían en la habitación, intentó levantarse sin fastidiar a su novia, pero ella giró, suspiró unos segundos y se hundió en las almohadas hasta quedar dormida de nuevo.

Las vibraciones no paraban, sacó el celular del bolsillo de la maleta y se dirigió al baño, la pantalla mostraba un nombre, ese que no quería ver ni en sueños, las ganas de lanzar el teléfono crecían con cada vibración, ANNIE LIONHARDT, una mujer astuta e inteligente, de la misma edad de Eren y de su misma clase, sus padres tienen lazos inseparables por lo que cualquiera diría que algún día los pequeños harían una perfecta familia.

-¿Qué quieres?

~Sabes que están disgustados ¿no?

-¿solo por eso llamas?, quiero dormir, no vuelvas a molestar.

~¿molestar?... La próxima semana debes estar aquí, nuestros padres quieren almorzar juntos.

-No iré, voy a colgar.

~¿Cuánto tiempo crees que todo seguirá tranquilo?

-¿De qué hablas?

~Heredarás la empresa Eren, ¿Piensas que todo el tiempo seras un mocoso aventurero?

-Nunca tengo ganas de hablar contigo, me largo a dormir- cuelga la llamada.

Sus pensamientos se pierden en el piso de cerámica, se llena de preocupaciones; sacude su cabello con la mano izquierda, ya que en la derecha esta el celular.

Tok tok... -regresa a la realidad, los sonidos que provocan los pequeños golpes en la puerta son manos gigantes que lo rescatan del mar gigantesco en el que se había transformado su mente, sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien?- Esa voz dulce, suave y arrulladora lo calma tan rápidamente que hasta el mismo se asombra; se levanta de donde estaba sentado y se acerca a abrir la puerta.

-Deberías estar durmiendo.

-Debía contestar la llamada.

Toca sus mejillas- ya estas frío.

-Vamos a dormir.

En los siguientes días las llamadas se volvieron constantes, las amenazas sutiles de Annie eran agotantes para el ingles y a los cuatro días de estancia en Japón tuvo que regresar a Londres.

-Mikasa regresaré en una semana, lo prometo.

-Te esperare, tal vez pueda conocer a tus padres por internet.

-Si... -Eren soltó una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa.

-Sera mejor que ya te vayas, el avión te va a dejar- sonríe.

Eren la toma fuertemente de las mejillas y la besa, sus labios son perfectos, el momento era perfecto, la gente presente en el aeropuerto desaparecía como arena del desierto, ellos eran los únicos que vivían en esa calidez, en ese deseo, en esa atracción. Cuando se separararon, Mikasa soltó unas lágrimas que fueron rápidamente secadas por el por pulgar de Eren.

-Regresaré, no te preocupes.

Su silueta desaparecía entre la gente, girando la cabeza a cada momento para saber si ella aun lo alcanzaba a ver. Finalmente cuando ya no estaba, Mikasa camina hacia la puerta principal, lento, distraída.

En el avión, Eren toma su celular para llamar a su novia, pero este recibe una llamada antes, leyendo el nombre de la persona, como quien no quiere la cosa, lo corta, pero al instante su irritación empieza a aumentar con cada llamada que no respondía y ahí no estaba su amada para calmarlo.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

~Definitivamente tienes problemas de humor.

-¿Estarás feliz?

~¿Crees que no sabia de tu noviecita japonesa?

-¿De qué estas hablando?

~Mikasa Ackerman, hija de un Alemán y una japonesa, todo este tiempo estuviste con ella, ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo demon...?

~¿Creías que podías presentarla a tus padres?- Libera una risa burlona- ¿qué te podías casar?, Carla nunca la aceptara.

-¡¿y tú que sabes?!

~Bueno entonces cuando llegues, habla con ellos, cuentales de tu novia indigente.

-Eres una...- corta la llamada.

-¡Mierda!

Pero, pueda que Annie tuviera razón, su madre nunca había mostrado una buena actitud hacia los de clase menor, ¿Qué haría que ella no despreciara Mikasa?, A pesar de que es buena, se esfuerza por sus estudios y en su trabajo, es honesta, cálida, hogareña y sobretodo lista. Mikasa no tenia puntos en contra, cualquier madre la querría para su retoño, si no fuese por el diminuto problema de que es de la clase "obrera".

-¡Oh! ¡Annie!, ¿Por qué no me avisaste de que venías?

-Sra. Carla quería visitarla, como el doctor Yaeger anda muy ocupado...

-Llamame Carla, sabes que eres como mi hija- sonrie.

-... La verdad es que...

Carla hace un gesto de preocupación- ¿Annie, qué ocurre?

-Es sobre Eren, usted sabe lo que siento por él, y perdonará que halla hecho esto, pero...

-Annie me estas asustando.

-Eren... tiene una novia en Japón.

-¡¿Qué?!

La rubia saca de su cartera un sobre amarillo y del sobre amarillo, fotografías.

-¿Qué es esto?

-La razón por la que le pedí perdón, estaba muy preocupada por Eren y quería saber a donde se iba.

Carla revisa las fotos y evidentemente era su hijo junto a una asiática.

-Yo hablaré con él- Dijo madre furiosa.

El tiempo en el avión se acortaba, sin embargo Eren no dejaba de pensar y preocuparse de todo, ¿No estamos en el siglo XXI?, ¿Qué hay de malo en enamorarse de alguien trabajadora?, Si tan solo le mostrara lo buena que es...

Sin tardar tanto ya estaba en el aeropuerto Heathrow.

Como todo joven enamorado, le envió un mensaje a su novia, luego de ello llamó a Thomas, su chofer. Espero cerca de 10 minutos y salió a la entrada principal.

Definitivamente el auto estaba allí, pero de el salió Annie vestida de blanco, que corrió como una niña a abrazarlo y darle un profundo beso en los labios, A lo que Eren reacciono de mal manera.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?!- apartandola.

-¿A caso no me dijiste que nos casariamos?- Lo toma del brazo.

-¿Por qué querría casarme contigo?- quita su brazo bruscamente.

-Soy mucho mejor que esa asiática.

-¿En serio eso crees?

-Ya debemos irnos.

-No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado, tomaré un taxi o algún bus.

-Eso es digno de una indigente.

-¡No hables de ella!, es mucho mejor persona que tú.

-Como quieras- Annie sube al auto y se va.

Eren, airado, toma un taxi, saca su celular y contempla la foto de su novia y después visualiza unos vídeos que grabó en Japón.

Jugando en la nieve, comiendo en la calle, cantando en un Karaoke, todo era interminable junto a ella; pero encuentra algo que el no grabó.

Al principio todo estaba oscuro pero después se logra ver cortinas verdes cubriendo la ventana y un rostro, era Mikasa, estaba sentada en el sofá y sonreía, a lo lejos se escuchaba la ducha y una pésima voz imitando a Martin Smith.

"Hola, estoy esperando a que salgas de la ducha, pero creo que tus fans se enojarían conmigo, jejeje; Eren, eres bueno en muchas cosas pero no cantas bien, jajaja...

Te quiero... no, te amo, te amo mucho, y no preguntes hasta donde... Cuando no estas siento ganas de renunciar a todo y buscarte, pero recuerdo que no tengo dinero y sigo trabajando para conseguirlo y comprar un boleto de avión, nunca dudes de mi, ¿si?

-¡Mikasa! ¡ya terminé!

-¡okay!... bueno Eren cuidate."

Después de esa grabación Eren le hizo una broma.

Mikasa se dirigía al baño- ¿Puedo entrar?

-¡Si claro!

Al abrir la puerta, él estaba completamente desnudo, Mikasa, furiosa y avergonzada, le lanzo la toalla con tanta fuerza que este resbaló y cayó de trasero al piso.

El vídeo había terminado de reproducirse pero Eren seguía contemplando el celular, los recuerdos corrían como cintas de películas antiguas, la sonrisa que su rostro dibujaba era el sol naciente, que a pesar de las tormentas que se avecinaban, iba a brillar con todas sus fuerzas.

Llegó a su hogar, una casa moderna con toques clásicos, el portón de color barniz contrastaba perfectamente con las paredes blancas que separaba el interior de la vía pública.

Al ingresar un largo camino de piedras que daba a vista al estacionamiento, debía ser recorrido, Por ultimo ingresó al ambiente familiar, que de familiar solo quedaban los recuerdos de infancia.

Su madre, sentada en uno de los sillones rojos, casi guindas, no mostraba un rostro feliz.

-Ya regresé.

Carla se levanta y se acerca a él. Eren siente su mejilla caliente y de apoco aparece la sensación de impacto.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- su madre lo había abofeteado.

uff! pensé que no lo iba a acabar, sé que probablemente te halla aburrido y perdoname, pero es que si hago que la historia avance mas rápido perdería su encanto o gracia.

De todas maneras si te gusto dale like o revs (no sé como es el sistema, sorry)

Habrá mas suspenso adelante, la historia ya esta planificada en papel, don't worry :D

Me gustaría también que escribieses alguna otra pareja de snk o de otro anime o manga para ver si hago algún otro fic.

Deja tus comentarios si te animas ;) y no te limites \\*-*/

Gracias por leer mis intentos!

Se despide la autora.


	4. Camino a la verdad

Flor De Loto

Cap. 4

Camino a la verdad.

Los personajes mencionados en el siguiente relato son invención de Hajime Isayama-sensei.

...

Las calles de Japón por la mañana, se llenan de muchedumbre, la gente no se habla, mas que para solo pedir direcciones o saludarse, cada uno tenía su mente en sus problemas, y entre toda esa gente se hallaba una joven hermosa, algo distraída, pero desbordaba amabilidad por doquier.

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde su viaje y no contestó sus llamadas o mensajes.

Aunque no tenia porque preocuparse... o tal vez sí.

Su mente se ha llenado de dudas los últimos días, nunca conoció a su madre, mucho menos a su padre, no sabe como es el ambiente en el que creció ni cómo fue su educación, prácticamente es un desconocido total, "pero... sé su comida favorita, también su color favorito, la estación de otoño le gusta más, prefiere estar cómodo que a la moda, frunce exageradamente el ceño cuando se enoja y no puede evitar sonreír y abrir los ojos cuando algo le gusta, quiere ser doctor para niños, ya que perdió a su hermano por un aborto espontáneo, le gusta hacer bromas y se comporta como un bebe cuando se enferma... lo conozco bien pero a la vez no."

El celular suena y la saca de sus pensamientos rápidamente con un susto; introduce su mano derecha en el bolsillo, y lo revisa, ¿Es él realmente? "EREN 3"

-¿Aló?

~Mikasa, debes venir rápido al departamento.

-¡¿Qué?!

~Ven rápido por favor, te espero aquí.

\- ¡E Espera E Eren!

"¿Qué demonios pasa?", pensó. Su caminar se volvía apresurado, pero aun así estaba feliz, Eren había regresado, se acerca una esquina y gira a la izquierda, el cielo estaba pálido, ella estaba pálida, "una escena perfecta de película romántica", pensó. Estaba sintiendo la felicidad y las "cosquillas amorosas" a flor de piel, ¿Por qué ocultarlo?, por momentos se le escapaban sonrisitas, se viene otra esquina y esta vez gira a la derecha, a unos escasos metros lo divisa, el joven de cabellos castaños estaba parado al frente de un edificio, común como todos, especial como ninguno, llevaba un saco beige largo y unos jeans oscuros.

-¡Eren!

El joven giró su cabeza, agitó su mano, pero su rostro reflejaba tristeza y preocupación.

Paso a paso ella se acercaba y lo notaba más, la maleta era más grande.

-Mikasa... - la abraza.- ¿podemos hablar?

Ella estaba confundida, perdida en aquellos pensamientos felices, que en ese momento se convirtieron en recuerdos.

-Si claro, vamos- abrió la puerta y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, ¿Qué puede ser tan serio?, ¿Tan desesperante?, lo miraba de reojo y él a ella como niños avergonzados; cuando llegaron al departamento, se sentaron en el pequeño sillón y Eren fue el primero en hablar.

-Perdóname por no haberte llamado o haber respondido tus mensajes, en mi familia las relaciones son malas, no nos comunicamos, y la mayoría de veces discutimos, mi padre...

-Eren, sé que debo conocerlos alguna vez, pero si no estas listo...

-Es mejor que no formes parte de ellos, Mikasa solo quédate conmigo.

-¿Por que estas tan...

-Salí de ahí para no volver, iré a Estados Unidos... ven conmigo.

-Pero... mis estudios... el trabajo, el dinero...

-Ya arregle todo eso, tengo unos amigos allá que me darán trabajo, la universidad no será problema, solo es cuestión de traslado; confía en mí, no lo puedo hacer sin ti.- La desesperación lo dominaba, Japón no era seguro, Lionhardt había demostrado tener ojos en todos lados y si seguía así, su madre era capaz de desaparecer a la chica de la tierra, debía llevársela a un lugar más grande, por su seguridad, por su amor.

-Eren, dame tiempo, no es una decisión fácil de tomar.

-Lo entiendo y te pido perdón por eso.

Los días pasaban lentamente, parecía que había transcurrido años, la atmosfera entre ambos era pesada, el "dame tu decisión" y el "aun no lo sé" chocaban con las miradas, Mikasa sale a caminar a un parque cercano; Eren aprovecha y observa por todas las ventanas, ¿podría diferenciar algo?, no sabía cómo eran los hombres de Lionhardt; ella no sabía qué hacer, amaba a Eren pero… ¿Pero qué?, ¿Qué asunto no le permitía ir con él y apoyarlo en todo?, "después de todo algún día seriamos… ¿Familia?", un rubor se pinta en sus mejillas, ser familia era algo mucho más serio que solo ser simples enamorados, ¿será que realmente la madurez venia a ella?, el pensar estar casados y con niños la enrojecía pero le agradaba, niños de ojos verdes y cabello negro o tal vez niñas de cabellos café y ojos grises, no importaba; a cualquiera que pasaba por su lado la notaba con una gran sonrisa y algo distraída. Regresó al tema, ¿Iría con él?, el ingles no es una dificultad, y como dijo Eren, la universidad era solo una cuestión de traslado y podía conseguir trabajo, la balanza se inclina a…

Llegó a casa, llevaba una cara de pocos amigos, así naturalmente era ella, Eren la saluda, Mikasa corresponde, no la dejo de observar ni un segundo, había notado algo distinto.

-Eren.

-Dime- estado de alerta disimulado.

-Vámonos a Estados Unidos.

-¿En serio Mikasa?- se siente culpable por presionarla- Si no estás segura… No tomes una decisión apresurada…

-Solo vámonos, de todas maneras nunca fui capaz de hacer amigos cercanos, no tengo de quien despedirme.

Eren se siente mal por ello, sin embargo, quiere sacarla ya de ahí, "¡¿Tengo que desaparecerla para que tomes tus responsabilidades en serio?!", no la había tomado seriamente al inicio, pero… Habían desaparecido muchas personas importantes, ¿se fueron por su cuenta?, Armin fue uno de los pocos que descubrieron la verdadera familia de Eren, simplemente un día ya no estaba, lo evitaba y por ultimo se fue a Estados Unidos; ¿Pasaría lo mismo con Mikasa?, La más peligrosa era Lionhardt, ella estaba totalmente loca, siempre consigue lo que quiere.- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?.

-¿Por qué no ahora?- ella sonríe para no incomodar a su novio.

-¿Estás segura de ello?

-Nunca me había sentido más segura en la vida, iré a bañarme ¿ok?

-Si, alistaré tu equipaje.

Mikasa ingresa al baño; Eren esta aliviado, pero no del todo, de pronto tocan el timbre del departamento, su corazón se acelera y su respiración se complica.

-¡Eren, atiende!

-¡s si!

Camina a paso lento y temeroso, las manos le sudan y le tiemblan a la hora de tomar la perilla, finalmente abre la puerta y ve a una chica con uniforme.- ¿Si?

-Vengo a dejar una entrega a la señorita… Ackerman.

-¿Me podría decir quién es el remitente?

-Claro, el remitente es… Empresa Lionhardt.

-¿Qué?- Un frio le recorrió la piel, rápidamente miro al pasillo buscando a algún sospechoso, pero no había nadie, salvo esa chica.- Yo lo recibiré.

-Me ordenaron estrictamente que lo firme la Srta. Ackerman.

-Mikasa salió de viaje hace más de una semana, no volverá por un largo tiempo.- saca su billetera y le da 100 dólares a la muchacha.

-Muy bien señor, firme aquí.

Después de lo sucedido, la joven se fue y Eren se quedo con la caja.

\- ¡¿Quién era?!- preguntó Mikasa desde el baño.

-¡Nadie!, ¡dirección equivocada!

Se dispuso a revisar la caja, estaba llena de fotos y no simples fotos; Él y Annie a parecían en todas, "Por esta razón estuvo más pegajosa ese día", también las fotos de Eren en las clínicas, todo un heredero, una foto familiar, una de ¿compromiso?, "¿Cuándo me comprometí con ella?".

-¿Está todo bien?- Mikasa salé de espaldas del baño, eso le da tiempo a Eren de esconder las fotos.

-Sí, no deberías salir desabrigada.- la cubre con una toalla mas y la abraza.

-¿Dirección equivocada?

-¡ah, eso!, al parecer una chica venia de visita para ver a un familiar, pero le dieron mal la dirección de la casa.

-Bueno, casi siempre pasa. Hay algunas cosas que quiero llevar.

-Si claro.

Mientras más rápido salgamos de aquí, será mejor, Annie ya empezó a lanzar sus ataques.

-¿Le diste la caja a la chica?

-No señora, un joven la recibió y me dió esto- saca el billete y lo muestra.

-Jajaja, Al parecer Eren ya está con ella… Quedatelo, yo no lo necesito, pero al parecer tu si.- Lanza una mirada fría.- Y vete de una vez.

\- Si señora- la chica sale de un auto blanco, y el hombre alto que cuidaba desde afuera, ingresa al asiento del conductor.

-Annie…

-Está bien, no sabe mi nombre y llevo toda la cara diferente.

-Sabe el nombre de la empresa.

-Aquí en Japón no somos muy conocidos, lo olvidará en poco tiempo.

-De todas maneras… sé cuidadosa por favor.

-¿Estás asustado, Berthold?

-No, pero si pierdes la confianza de la señora Jaeger…

-Ahora es cuando más ella confía en mí, siente lastima por mi… Pronto seremos nosotros quienes sientan lastima por ellos.

...RIVALEA...

Espero que te halla gustado el cap, uff prometo ser mas dramática.

Tambien estoy trabajando en otro fic, este será mas comedia romantica sobre mi amado rivamika, lo publicaré mas adelante pero suelto el título "Amor en las artes".

okay! no te limites en comentar y dale like o revs! (sigo confundida con eso)

Se despide la autora (-u-)


	5. Dolor en la verdad

Flor De Loto

Cap. 5 — Dolor en la verdad

Rivalea L. Drawer, los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia escrita si es mía.

...

Sentado con las piernas cruzadas y unos lentes cortos negros, Eren revisaba los exámenes que un joven de su grupo le había obsequiado, la solitaria presencia del joven se percibía en todo el departamento por los sonidos que causaban los golpes del lapicero. No podía concentrarse, los números daban vueltas en su cabeza y los soniditos del infeliz aparato de tinta le hacían recordar que el segundero avanzaba sin pausa y ella no llegaba.—¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto?— se decía a si mismo, la hora iba alcanzar la mitad de la noche. "Eres muy paranoico", siempre le contesta.— ¿Cómo no preocuparse sabiendo que le puede pasar algo?— Los nervios lo consumían, el reloj de la sala estaba 45 minutos retrasado y aún así ya era muy tarde. Dejo los exámenes sobre la mesa y se puso en pie para llevar la taza vacía de café al lavadero en la cocina. Al escuchar unas llaves cerca de la puerta, dejó presuroso la taza y corrió hasta la habitación a desvestirse lo más rápido posible.

Lentamente, como un gato silencioso, entró en el apartamento la joven secretaría sin tacones, cerró la puerta lo más despacio que pudo y fue directamente a la cocina a saborear un poco del delicioso pastel que había comprado en la mañana, al abrir el horno se percató que no era la unica que sabía de la existencia de aquel dulce, sonrió burlonamente y después de tomar algunos bocados caminó temerosa hacía la habitación.

La puerta causó un chillido delatador, él estaba despierto y fingir sueño era lo que hacía para regañar la tardanza de su pareja.

–Eren...– Su voz era bajísima, no quería despertarlo y mucho menos hablar de los retrasos.

–No me hables...– En la expresión se percibía enojó.

–Esta bien– Era una costumbre suya no ceder a las rabietas de alguien, el orgullo era muy enorme en su ser y lo que jamás pretendía hacer era suplicar. Se vistió con pijamas abrigadoras y se instaló en la sala con su almohada blanca después de tirar la puerta.– El mismo truco no funciona dos veces Eren– Pensó.

Ante aquella reacción, el joven semi desnudo quedó pasmado, la cara de idiota se había dibujado en sus facciones.– Simplemente esto es el colmo...– murmuró mientras sus ojos se transformaban en dos lunas llenas, talvez los dos actuaban de manera inmadura, ¿Quién no?, El punto es no llegar a las niñerías y evitar una discusión, debería haber un manual para este tipo de situaciones ya que sin duda alguna esta se repetía sin cansancio. De inmediato se levantó de aquella cama en medio de esa encogida habitación y salió al encuentro de esa mujer que lo volvía loco en cualquier aspecto.– ¿Dónde estabas?– La pregunta fue directa y concisa, sin embargo el tono usado de "niño reclamón" no lo iba a ayudar.

–¿No me dijiste que no te hablará?– La contraria responde desinteresada, talvez cansada de tener ese tipo de conversaciones muy a menudo.

–¿Tu jefe te obligo a quedarte más de lo usual?

–Es mi trabajo no mi jefe.– No era la primera vez que ella debía aclarar la diferencia de sus veladas fuera de casa.

–Pareciera que él te gusta...– Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y algo calientes, ¿Debió decir eso?, De todas maneras la expresión ya fue lanzada al aire como una bomba nuclear, lo único que podía hacer era esperar que los desastres causados no sean tan catastróficos.

–Paranoico, eso eres. Ahora vete a dormir, tengo sueño.– Toma su colcha y se cubre toda la cara, los animos se le esfumaron igual que el sueño que pudo haber sentido hace unos cinco minutos.

–Él es viejo, yo soy joven y más apuesto y...– Quita la colcha negra de su rostro, las intenciones de no generar una pequeña riña estaban presentes y el gesto de "perdoname y entiendeme" tambien.

–¿Y... qué?

–Y yo te amo.– La mira directamente a los ojos, con una pisca de ternura y arrepentimiento. El fastidio de aquella chica disminuye por cada segundo que observa los ojos verdes del contrario.

–Exageras mucho... Si tan sólo fueras tú el que tuviera mis horarios me entenderías...

–Lo siento... y no dejes de hablarme.– Trata de acurrucarse en aquel estrecho sillón.

–¿No sería mejor ir a la cama?

–No, aquí está bien.– La abraza y acaricia sus cabellos negros, las manos cálidas que ella posa en aquella espalda masculina lo hacen sentir tranquilo y a la vez inquieto, era la única persona que lograba eso.

Sólo llevaban viviendo un año como pareja en Estados Unidos y ciertamente se amaban, sin embargo, una vida en común sería más complicada que una vida romántica de novios.

–Rayos, ¿No tienes frío?, afuera está lloviendo.

–No, creo que tú estas muy abrigada... si te quitaras esto...– desabrocha su camisa de polar.

–Eren...espera...

La mañana no sé hace esperar , Mikasa comienza su día de manera agitada, Después de preparar un desayuno "contundente" corre a la ducha y se viste, con un gancho negro recoge sus cabellos peinados se pone sus tacones negros favoritos y se despide de Eren, quien estaba revisando las clases y bebiendo una taza de café. Viven en el tercer piso de un edificio algo viejo, Harry, el conserje, saluda con la mano a aquella mujer apresurada que iba de camino al metro cruzando las calles para perderse entre el mar de gente ocupada, le queda un día lleno de papeles, cuentas, pedidos, etc; o... ¿Tal vez no?

—Las mentiras tienen patas cortas y no son muy distintas del ocultamiento. Por más que Eren se esfuerce en ocultar las cosas, un día todo se conocerá...—

Entre clases y asesoramientos, el día de Eren se iba consumiendo cuan papel en fuego, extrañaba en gran manera sus clases de medicina, muchas veces se distraía viendo autopsias por internet, no era el pasatiempo más normal del mundo, pero Mikasa se había acostumbrado a ello. Mientras el azul oscuro invadía el cielo desalojando al naranja fuego de aquella estrella, con la mochila en el hombro, Eren regresaba a casa, desde lejos notaba la luz de su pieza totalmente apagada, sabría que ella tardaría de nuevo, ya no le iba a exigir explicaciones.– ¡Ah! Pero esta vez le llenare el celular de mensajes...– La sonrisa irónica y vengativa que sus labios desprendían dejaba embobada a más de una mujer que caminaba por las cercanías.

Con el reloj nuevamente gritándole que ella cumplió el máximo récord de tardanza, un maniático tecleaba el celular, si bien los primeros mensajes fueron para fastidiarla un poco, los que enviaba ahora llevaban mucho nerviosismo, ella no respondía ni uno, eso le fue alarmante.

–/Teléfono/ Buenas noches.– Una voz de hombre adulto se oía a través del aparato.

–Buenas noches Sr. Smith soy Jaeger, quería saber si Mikasa continúa trabajando.

–/Teléfono/ Ella no llegó hoy a trabajar, intenté llamar a su teléfono pero no respondía, pensé que se sentía mal o tal vez se había resfriado.

—¿Ella no llego?... Gracias.

–/Teléfono/ Comuníquese si necesita de algo más por favor.

—Muy bien.— Cuelga el teléfono, al principio lo tomo de una manera calmada, "tal vez se quiso dar un descanso, pero ella avisaria...", "Un resfrío, estaría en casa...", "¿Un trabajo extra?, no lo creo...", "Tal vez tiene un amorío..." se detuvo en este último pensamiento durante unos largos segundos y las cuchillas en su corazón le causaron dolor, "...ella no es de esas personas, me lo diría todo..." se calmó, sin embargo bastó un segundo para recordar a su madre y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de norte a sur, "Es imposible que sea ella... no puede seguirme hasta aquí, es un país muy enorme... prefiero cualquier otro motivo, un resfrio, un amorío, todo menos ella..."

—¿Qué debo hacer?...¿Policia?... ¿matones?— Finalmente cuando había decidido esperar en casa se sintió más preocupado y salió a buscarla.

La noche avanzaba sin descanso, las calles le parecían más peligrosas de lo normal, los malos pensamientos nublaron su mente, se detuvo en una esquina con poca luz, sintió un golpe en el corazón y dio un grito mudo, sus cejas se arquearon, sus ojos se derritieron, las mejillas se sonrojaron y su cuerpo tembló, el miedo y el pánico lo habían invadido totalmente.– ¿Qué le podría hacer?– Se preguntaba, ¿no era su madre quien siempre conseguia lo que era necesario para ella?

–¡Eren!...–, ¿sus oídos lo engañaban?, era su voz, un susurro o un grito, la escuchó aunque su mente le dijera que no. En un instante ya estaba de regreso a casa, las calles le eran largas e interminables, empezó a correr y cuando por fin veía la puerta de aquel edificio, sentía que ella estaría allí, esperándolo en la cama, que esa noche la abrazaría muy fuerte y no la soltaría por nada. Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento ella no estaba, en ningún lado. Su atención fue atrapada por una caja café situada en el sillón, con temor se acercó a ella y al abrirla vio una gran cantidad de fotos. Las punzadas en su corazón aumentaron y la fuerza se intensificó, no podía soportarlo, ella estaba tan lastimada, atada a una silla, su rostro deformado por los golpes lo perturbaron, las lágrimas que sus mejillas recibían eran amargas, cayó en aquel sillón crema, se tomó bruscamente los cabellos y sólo podía llorar, lamentarse de lo que era su vida, la impotencia se transformó en las cadenas que lo hundían más y más en el lago de dolor. Al lanzar la caja, un papel blanco se deslizo fuera.

"Si de verdad la amas sería bueno que vengas al aeropuerto para no lastimarla más."

Con ira arrugó la nota, golpeó sus nudillos contra los muros y pateo todo en cuanto pudo.

—¿Quién era?... al parecer alguien desapareció...— El hombre de cabellos oscuros, ojos intimidantes y cara de pocos amigos, con una taza de té en las manos reinició la conversación interrumpida por la llamada telefónica. Luego de muchos meses de viaje, Aquel catedratico regresaba al país en el que se crió, su amigo más cercano se había casado recientemente con "la mujer menos agradable del mundo".

—Mi secretaria no llegó a trabajar, su novio llamó, ahora estoy temiendo lo peor.— Respondió el hombre rubio.

—Erwin, debiste preguntar por ella cuando ya había tardado mucho...— La esposa de aquel hombre, era una mujer muy divertida, algo loca y fastidiosa, pero amable.

—Ahora solo debo esperar por noticias, esa chica era agradable y seria a la vez, me recordaba a ti.— mira al hombre de cabellos oscuros.— ¿Levi, no tienes hermanas o algo así?... Aunque no tendría sentido, ella tiene rasgos asiáticos...

—Estar mucho tiempo con la cuatro ojos te afectó el cerebro Erwin.— Bufó fastidiado.

—¡Si cariño!, ¡¿Cómo alguien que se parezca al enano va a ser agradable?!... ¿Es hermosa?

—Es muy agraciada, diría que ella y su novio serian modelos...

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora vamos hablar de como teñirnos el cabello y hacernos la manicura?— Dijo fastidiado el hombre de extraña estatura mientras se llevaba uno de los últimos sorbos de café a la boca.

—Enanin, ¿Por qué eres tan molesto?, así no conseguirás novia, mucho menos esposa... La edad te va a alcanzar y...

—Ya me voy, Erwin debiste casarte con otra mujer...— Se levanta del sofa, hace una reverencia y camina hacia la puerta.

Las risas del hombre rubio hacen sonreír a la mujer de lentes.—¡Sé que me amas Levi!, ¡pero por Erwin me dejaste! Jajaja ¡Saluda a Isabelle y Farlan!... ¡Hasta ellos ya están casados!- Lanzó el último dardo de despedida.

—No jodas Hange, cada vez estás más loca.— Se retira. Las reuniones con esos dos se hacían extrañar, no son comunes, y ademas sus personalidades se aclopaban perfectamente al estilo de vida que llevaba. Levi se encontraba en su auto observando la luz roja, ya era muy tarde o muy temprano, las personas desparecieron de las calles y los negocios abundaban en oscuridad, pareciese que el tiempo se había cansado de correr. Se dispuso a encender la radio, como siempre en la emisora de noticias, no gustaba mucho de la música, excepto de la clásica, aquella que abunda en instrumentos delicados y voces entrenadas, fuertes y finas a la vez; el locutor invadía el auto negro y hacia compañía a aquel solitario hombre. La sensación de comodidad y confort se vió interrumpida por una corriente, casi eléctrica, que recorrió sus piernas después de divisar algo moverse en la vereda, un vagabundo, un loco, ¿Qué era?. La luz se puso en verde, quería arrancar el auto de una vez, pero fueron esos pocos segundos decisivos que le permitieron ver a una joven de ropas serias llenas de sangre y suciedad, sentada o tratando de arrastrarse. No lo pensó dos veces, bajo de inmediato del auto y se acercó a ella.— ¿Esta bien?— Era obvio que no, pero quería saber si estaba lúcida.

Una fina y apagada voz salía de los labios inflamados y heridos de esa chica.— E...ren...

El hombre la tendió en el suelo y revisó que no tuviera algún hueso roto, se dispuso a cargarla hasta su auto para llevarla al hospital.

Las personas que pasaban cerca a él, le temían, sus nudillos estaban totalmente lastimados, su mirada en aquel piso blanco de ceramica reflejaba miedo y odio, tuvo algo por lo que ser feliz, alguien por quien luchar, pero sólo en un pequeño descuido, ya había desaparecido.

De entre la multitud aparecen unos hombres cuan mensajeros de la muerte, su caminar era lento e imponente. Al acercarse a aquella persona sin vida en el rostro lo acompañaron por el resto de tiempo que quedaría para llegar a Londres.

En una habitación blanca de cortinas grises claras, estaba aquella mujer hallada en el pavimento, su vista le fallaba, no distinguía con claridad, sin embargo alcanzaba a diferenciar una silueta al pie de la cama, ¿la muerte?. Intento moverse un poco, pero la piel le ardía causándole dolor, las toneladas inexistentes sobre su cuerpo le pedían quietud. –¿Esta bien?– Oía la voz de aquel ser, era un hombre, más su mente no procesaba ninguna respuesta, no procesaba nada de lo acontecido, no quería aceptar lo que había escuchado en aquella oscura y humeda habitación, recordar no era una opción, su cabeza sufría los golpes de las constantes hachas y picos mentales. Perdió la vista en algún punto de la habitación, específicamente sobre la mirada de aquel hombre que la salvo.– ¿Recuerda algo?– Preguntó su contrario.

–Hillwood...– Respondió con la voz entrecortada y débil. Iba caminando hacia el metro por esas calles pero una mujer pidió ayuda para su bebé, pensé en hacer caso omiso pero me sentí mal y la acompañe. Caminó y caminó hasta un callejón, no creí que fuera malo, sus ropas estaban en mal estado y atribuí esa característica a que viva por un lugar como ese, sólo sé que recibí un golpe en la cabeza.– Dijo para sí misma, palabras como "mujer", "bebé" y "callejón" fueron balbuceadas mientras pensaba... ¿Debía mencionar a Eren?

–¿Tiene algún conocido que pueda acompañarla?, Tal vez ese tal "Eren"...– No quería comprometerse más con aquella persona, era molesto para él en cierta manera, pero debía admitir que sentía curiosidad.

La mirada de la chica se perdió nuevamente, sus facciones inflamadas y sonrojadas quedaron mudas e inexpresivas, las palabras que dejó oír al hombre de cabellos oscuros, lo dejaron desconcertado.– ¿Quién es Eren?

...RIVALEA...

Lamento la tardanza, es una larga historia que se resume en dos celulares que se hicieron M. pero creo que ya lo comenté en el otro fic.

Gracias por el apoyo, sé que no soy una profesional en este maravilloso campo pero se hace lo que se puede.

No sé si mencioné que dibujó tambien, bueno acabo de terminar 2 dibujos "calentones" 7u7 de la pareja que más me gusta, "RIVAMIKA", los estaré subiendo próximamente a mi cuenta de Tumblr si les interesa.

Si te gustó dale Like y te público... ok no XD sólo dale estrella o pulgar, también estoy en Fanfiction pero son las mismas historias así que no hay novedad.

Bueno eso es todo... Gracias y hasta la próxima.

Se despide la autora -u-


	6. Desde Cero

Flor De Loto

Cap. 6 — Desde Cero

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (Shingeki No Kyojin), la historia es mía.

...

Levi, descansando el cuerpo sobre el sofá guinda de su departamento, leía un libro sin importancia, ya que por más que las páginas avanzaban y la trama se hacía "interesante" no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Finalmente soltó el libro cayendo sobre su pecho y se quitó los lentes de descanso colocándolos sobre la pequeña mesa frente a él.— Mikasa...— Dejo salir de sus labios, aún le parecía extraño, era la primera persona con la que compartía apellido.

— _Hace unos momentos, parecía recordar algo... Después sólo miró el vacío.— Dijo Levi._

— _Puede que pierda la memoria, los oficiales que la interrogaron no obtuvieron muchas respuesta más que "mujer" o " bebé". Es normal cuando la persona se somete a situaciones extremas y estresantes, como sistema de defensa el cerebro prefiere olvidar, no considero que sea por mucho tiempo.— responde el doctor en el pasillo del hospital.— ¿Usted es su familiar?_

— _No, solo la encontré, no tenía nada más que esto.— Levi entrega una billetera masculina, la misma que los oficiales inspeccionaron._

— _Necesitaba los datos de la chica para el hospital, por ello también lo revise junto a los de la policía.— Aclara el doctor.— Es una inmigrante japonesa._

"Inmigrante", pensó. Aquella palabra le traía malos recuerdos, sus primeros años de conciencia en su infancia en una habitación muy sucia y llena de gritos desgarradores. Se levantó bruscamente de su sillón espantando los pensamientos "tristes" y como parte de un ritual lavó su rostro y manos con mucha fuerza como si de aceite negro se tratase, lastimó sus ojos y de inmediato se enjuago con mucha agua limpiando los malos recuerdos, los gritos, los llantos, la imagen de un niño sucio, temeroso, y aunque creía que el agua realmente lo haría olvidar, poco a poco de fue hundiendo en la desesperación. El teléfono empezó a sonar provocando un pequeño sobresalto fue arrebatado de las pesadillas que lo invadian y con ardor en las iris fue contestar. La conversación fue breve, después de ella se dirigió al hospital, lleno de dudas, preguntas sin respuesta, pero aún así seguro de lo que iba a hacer, no dejaría que esa chica pase por lo mismo que su madre, "De alguna manera se mantuvo con vida", pensó.

En una habitación lo suficientemente grande como la sala de una casa convencional, se hallaba Eren, ya pasaron dos días sin alguna audiencia con su madre, dos días en los cuales no pudo salir como delincuente dentro de una cárcel. La paciencia se le acababa por momentos, renegaba y lanzaba maldiciones a su vida, su posición social y su destino. Antes de que comenzará a hacer otra "pataleta", según su madre, Un hombre le indicó que debía ir a la oficina de esta en aquella enorme casa, no podía oponerse a ella, ya había demostrado su dominio y lo loca que podía estar por sus objetivos, si no temia lastimar a otra persona, podría matar, no había duda de ello. En el camino se cruzó con Annie, quien no vaciló en provocar su ira, la belleza maliciosa resaltaba más que nunca en una única pieza, vestida en sastre negro se acercó a Eren arreglando las arrugas del polo blanco que llevaba puesto.— Desde que desapareciste hace un año, tuve que hacerme cargo de los asuntos pendientes que dejaste, tu madre confía más en mi como nunca antes, así que deberías hacerte la idea de casarte conmigo.— Su rostro no llevaba burla alguna, tenía un monotonismo inusual en ella, como si la sonrisa le fuese robada por la muerte.

— Estuviste lamiéndole los pies a mi madre todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?

— No, sólo cuide de tu trabajo y responsabilidades como una buena nuera... No te equivoques Eren, yo no soy una niña estúpida que desaparece en nombre del amor, espero que podamos trabajar juntos.— Sigue caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras y descender. Eren no comprendía que hecho pudo cambiar la forma típica de ser de Annie, sin embargo la duda desapareció en cuánto recordó la reunión con su madre.

Levi estaba frente a Mikasa, vestía ropas que le fueron obsequidas por una enfermera, sentada a un lado de la camilla, su mirada era la misma desde aquel día, penetrante y desconcertada.

— Lo siento pero usted es la única persona que ella recuerda, puede tomarse la libertad de llevarla a la embajada japonesa para que regrese a su país.— Dijo el mismo doctor de hace 2 días.

— ¿Sigue sin recordar?— Preguntó Levi observando a Mikasa.

— Usted es quien estaba a mi lado en este mismo lugar, pensé que podría saber cuándo o quien me trajo a Estados Unidos. Yo vivo en Alemania con mis padres...— Pausó su declaración hundiendo al ambiente en un silencio casi sepulcral.— ¿Hace cuánto que ellos murieron?— Preguntó entre sollozos con las facciones en su lugar después de desinflamar las heridas y moretones.

Aquellos hombres salieron ante el delicado estado emocional de la chica con recuerdos revueltos y sentimientos encontrados como la primera vez. Caminaron por los pasillos mientras el doctor, como diccionario medico, daba definiciones a los términos que mencionaría más adelante. Llegaron finalmente a los asientos de espera, dónde sin rodeos anunció el diagnóstico.

— La pérdida de memoria tiene muchas causas, según la tomografía, la paciente percibe una conmoción cerebral que afectó los lóbulos temporales. Esto explica su falta de recuerdos y memoria borrosa, tiene amnesia de evocación, sin un conocido o familiar sería casi imposible ayudarla a recordar...

— Ya veo.

— ...Además aparentemente también sufre de pérdida de memoria post traumática, los recuerdos de la persona o personas relacionadas con su accidente fueron bloqueados.

— Un caso muy extraño y complejo realmente.— Dijo extrañado Levi.

— Lamento no poder ayudarlo más.— El doctor se aleja al escuchar que lo solicitan en otra sala dejando al hombre de cabellos oscuros sin muchas opciones y con la duda de cómo ayudar a alguien que no recuerda nada.

Regresa a la habitación, los pasillos lo ayudaban a contruir una conversación no ruda y amigable pero por más que intentará, el tacto nunca fue su fuerte. Ver a los pacientes lo hicieron reflexionar sobre su salud, era muy raro que después de muchos años no halla padecido de algo serio más que gripe y algunos dolores abdominales. Al entrar, Mikasa estaba mas calmada y sus miradas no tardaron en cruzarse prefiriendo entregarse a la desviación de estas y al silencio envolvente. Finalmente Levi comienza un diálogo formal.— Escucha Ackerman solo tienes dos opciones: comenzar de cero regresando a un país que no recuerdas y muy probablemente sin nadie a tu lado, o conmigo, un total desconocido que te puede dar albergue y comida sin casi nada a cambio.

Mikasa lo observó algo desconcertada y con tono irónico respondió.— No hay mucha diferencia entre ambos, no sé su nombre.

— Levi... Ackerman, pero no tenemos relación alguna, así que no hagas preguntas absurdas. Otra cosa, ¿Recuerdas a Erwin Smit?

— ...— Miró hacia la ventana.— No.

Una presentación poco amistosa y muy seca para ambos nuevos convivientes, pronto se acostumbrarian a sus compañías y tratos, no son exactamente iguales pero si de entenderse se trata, una pareja de esposos no haría ninguna competencia. Así sería el nuevo inicio de dos personas reunidas por extrañas razones y circuntacias que sólo se resolverían muchos años después.

...Rivalea...

Arigatou por leer.

Lamento la tardanza, cuando finalice el cap anterior, entre en una crisis porque no sabía cómo continuar la historia y preferí pausarlo. Volví a descargar la app de Fanfiction (que tiene muy buena actualización) y al revisar los comentarios quise llorar, alguien que analiza cada fragmento que escribo me hizo sentir bien y obligarme a mi misma a avanzar por lo menos con ideas en mi cuaderno. Agradezco a todas las personas que comentaron, me sacaron de la desesperación, realmente gracias.

Espero que le halla gustado y comenten!

Se despide la Autora —u—


	7. Agradecimientos

Gracias a tod@s por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar!!! Me hace muy Feliz que les guste este experimento de fanfic, ya que es el primero que cree y no sé si será el primero en finalizar... Agradezco infinitamente el buen recibimiento de su parte y prometo esmerarme en cada capítulo! Personalmente no sé cómo terminará esto y hago referencia a la pareja, en un principio sólo pensaba en RivaMika, pero últimamente estuve poniendo más atención sobre el EreMika... (Nada definido aún -u-)

Estoy trabajando en otros fics (del mismo snk) y algunos son netamente EreMika...

Sin más que decir... gracias por todo queridos amigos invisibles!! Espero subir nuevo cap pronto \,V/

Se despide de los lectores RIVALEA!!! -u-


End file.
